BAD ROMANCE
by Curleyswife3
Summary: La carriera musicale di Brad Turner sta per avere una svolta inaspettata; la vita di Vanessa Warfield anche. Tatuaggi che svelano amori dimenticati, tatuaggi che boh? Parole, parolacce, giochi di parole, pogo selvaggio, T-shirt con Eddie che esce dalla tomba...e i primi turbamenti del giovane Trakker.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

La giornata era iniziata male per Brad Turner.

Tanto per cominciare, infatti, l'incontro a New York con il direttore della sua casa di produzione, la _Totally Unnecessary Music Entertainment_ (1) si era rivelato un mezzo disastro.

Barney Panofsky - riccioli corvini duri come il ferro, occhi scaltri da commerciante, bocca da satiro - lo aveva fatto accomodare nel suo ufficio tutto vetro e metallo con vista su Central Park e, senza convenevoli, gli aveva spiattellato in faccia che il loro ultimo concerto a Los Angeles (2) era stato al di sotto delle aspettative.

Certo, si erano salvati grazie agli effetti speciali e in particolare, aggiunse con un sorrisetto ironico, a quelle stranissime piante giganti che erano sbucate da chissà dove ma… nel complesso, no, la situazione per lui e la sua band non era rosea.

Le vendite erano in costante calo e la concorrenza di altri gruppi più agguerriti, che si contendevano l'attenzione dei media a colpi di scandali a luci rosse e risse nei pub, si stava facendo sentire.

"Ma vi siete visti?" sogghignò il boss "I vostri più che concerti sembrano raduni di boy-scouts! L'ultima volta si sarebbe addormentata persino mia nonna".

"C'è bisogno di qualcosa di più…" cercò le parole, accarezzandosi il mento "grintoso, accattivante, trasgressivo".

"Vedete? Prendete esempio da quella ragazzetta bionda che gioca a fare la verginella e invece ne sa più di te e di me messi insieme… ecco, quella sì che va forte anche se ha una voce ridicola e si veste come una battona" (3).

Gli si avvicinò e gli scostò gli immancabili occhiali da sole dal viso - un gesto che Brad odiava come pochi e che lo costrinse a trattenersi dal tirargli un pugno sul naso - guardandolo poi dritto negli occhi.

"Ragazzo" disse freddamente, atteggiando la faccia al più assoluto disgusto "Io non sono un filantropo come quel fighetto biondo di Matt Trakker, non faccio beneficenza e i miei milioni me li sono guadagnati, io!".

Brad serrò le mascelle e dovette fare appello a tutta la pazienza che possedeva per conservare la sua proverbiale aria glaciale, evitando di mandarlo a quel paese.

O peggio.

"Non tollero stronzate e non esiterò a eliminare i… rami secchi. Quindi datevi da fare, tu e quello strafatto di Boogie, e trovatevi una cantate degna di questo nome.

E non una sfigata qualsiasi di quelle che vi portate a letto, no, una tosta, una che quando canta prima ti fa arrapare e poi ti spacca il cuore con uno sguardo e se ne va lasciandoti a terra, come un cane randagio sotto la pioggia".

Non aggiunse altro, gli voltò le spalle e Brad capì che il loro colloquio era finito.

ooOoo

La giornata di Brad Turner, iniziata decisamente male, non voleva saperne di migliorare.

Il volo che doveva finalmente riportarlo a casa, dopo il piacevole incontro con quel gran bastardo di Panofsky, sarebbe atterrato con oltre un'ora e mezza di ritardo a causa del maltempo.

L'aereo rollava e sobbalzava e, come se non bastasse, il ciccione asmatico che era seduto accanto a lui gemeva a ogni scossone, lanciando uggiolii di terrore che gli trapanavano il cervello.

Quando - mentre la fusoliera vibrava per un vuoto d'aria più violento degli altri - il tipo gli artigliò il braccio, sopraffatto dal panico, il musicista desiderò ardentemente piazzargli una pallottola giusto al centro della fronte.

Si trattenne: era o non era una specie di agente segreto? Un professionista della lotta al male globale? Ecco, un professionista non se la prende mai con un idiota.

E comunque non aveva armi con sé e nemmeno la sua M.A.S.K. gli sarebbe stata d'aiuto in quel momento.

Sbuffò di frustrazione impotente e - non appena la situazione fu tornata tranquilla e il tale gli ebbe lasciato il braccio per tirare fuori dalla tasca l'ennesimo pacchetto di gelatine di frutta (Dio Santo, gelatine di frutta! a Brad stava venendo da vomitare…) - appoggiò la schiena contro il sedile, cercando di rilassarsi.

Guardò le nuvole temporalesche fuori dal finestrino, fendute e rigate da lampi a est, tentando di distrarsi pensando a qualcosa di piacevole.

Ma era maledettamente difficile.

Appena uscito dall'ufficio del capo aveva subito chiamato al telefono Boogie, il bassista, ma la squinzia con cui divideva l'appartamento (il suo "loft", come diceva lui, che odorava di erba e calzini sporchi) da un paio di settimane e che lo adorava in silenzio attaccandogli i bottoni e lavandogli le mutande nelle pentole gli aveva detto che non poteva rispondere perché stava "componendo" chiuso nella sua stanza e non voleva essere disturbato.

Ovvero, come Brad ben sapeva, stava dormendo o fumando o sperimentando qualsiasi altra sostanza che avesse un benché minimo effetto stupefacente.

Allora aveva chiamato Izzy, il batterista: era lui la vera anima candida del gruppo, se non fosse stato per la sua insana passione per i tatuaggi che ormai gli ricoprivano buona parte delle braccia e della schiena. Gli aveva spiegato cosa voleva il boss e lui s'era subito attivato per accontentare quel pallone gonfiato dal quale dipendeva la loro carriera.

"Non preoccuparti" gli aveva detto "comincio subito a mettere in giro la voce che stiamo cercando una cantante, così quando arrivi in sala prove spero di fartene sentire già qualcuna. Anzi, ho un paio di idee… ti ricordi per esempio di Darla, quella che cantava al _Mozart's Death_! Dai, come fai a non ricordatela? Quella rasata, con quel bellissimo tatuaggio a forma di cobra…".

Brad lo aveva salutato frettolosamente, inventandosi che era in ritardo per il check-in.

Sembrava così ottimista e così pieno di buona volontà che non aveva avuto il cuore di riferirgli l'ordine di Panofsky: la verità è che Izzy, che per il resto era la bontà fatta persona, in fatto di donne aveva dei gusti allucinanti.

L'ultima che gli aveva presentato sembrava la sorella cattiva di Amelia Dyer (4) - ricordò con un involontario brivido - una al cui cospetto Miles Mayhem in persona sarebbe corso a nascondersi.

E quelle due gemelle coi capelli punk, Dio Santo!

Quando aveva avuto la malsana idea di uscire con loro e aveva osato chiedere a Izzy quale di quei fiorellini di campo fosse la sua ragazza, una gli aveva risposto qualcosa del tipo "tra di noi non esiste la proprietà privata" e l'altra aveva esalato un raffinatissimo "perché non vai a farti fottere?!".

Sospirò e si mosse di nuovo, alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda, considerando che in fondo in fondo a lui non sembrava affatto necessaria una cantante e che molto probabilmente si sarebbero trovati con una stronza arrogante - o viziata, o fuori di testa o tutto questo insieme - tra i piedi.

ooOoo

La giornata di Brad Turner, iniziata male e continuata peggio, virava ormai verso la più totale disfatta.

Stravaccato su una poltroncina sfondata nella piccola saletta dove di solito provavano, la testa china sullo spartito di un nuovo pezzo del quale non riusciva a venire a capo da giorni, il ragazzo era di pessimo umore e desideroso solo che quella giornata assurda finisse al più presto affogando dentro a una birra chiara.

E invece si era già dovuto sorbire tre aspiranti cantanti procurate da Izzy e dai suoi amici sballati: la prima aveva una bella voce da mezzo soprano, ma essendo alta circa un metro e larga altrettanto sul palco avrebbe fatto al più la figura di un cubo di Rubik col microfono in mano.

La seconda era, invece, un'esile, esangue creatura dal colorito verdognolo, che sembrava così male in arnese che alla seconda canzone avevano dovuto fermarsi perché temevano che vomitasse sulla moquette.

La terza, poi… quella sì che non era da buttare - lunghi capelli neri, fisico atletico - tranne che per quel piccolissimo, insignificante dettaglio di cui Izzy nel suo entusiasmo non si era avveduto: un enorme pomo d'Adamo.

E una voce alla Barry White, per intenderci.

Al vecchio Panofsky sarebbe venuto un infarto!

La quarta decise che l'avrebbe guardata il meno possibile.

 **Note &credits: **

(1)Come qualcuno avrà forse già capito, stavolta il "contraltare letterario" di questa sciocca fic è "La versione di Barney", uno dei miei libri preferiti: i nomi dei personaggi, l'atmosfera un po' decadente e alcune citazioni sono presi da lì;

(2) Il riferimento è all'episodio "The Plant Show", in cui appunto le prime scene sono dedicate al concerto di Brad a Los Angeles, interrotto dalla comparsa di gigantesche piante mutanti (ovviamente è l'ennesimo piano improbabile di V.E.N.O.M.);

(3) Si parla di Madonna, che nel 1984-85 muoveva i primi passi da star con _Like a Virgin_ e _Material girl;_

(4)Amelia Dyer fu una serial killer britannica dell'epoca vittoriana, tristemente famosa per gli innumerevoli assassini di bambini.

 **Ragazzi, vi ricordo le mie fic a rating rosso su M.A.S.K. ("(Little) Death in Venice" e "Venus in arms") che non compaiono immediatamente nella mia pagina: se avete voglia di qualcosa di più "pepato" cercatele filtrando i ratings.**


	2. I WANT YOU

**I WANT YOU (1)**

La giornata di Brad Turner, partita col piede sbagliato e via via diventata sempre più incasinata, conobbe all'improvviso una svolta sorprendente.

Boogie gli diede di gomito e disse: "Questa è una che lavora con Bruno, un amico di Izzy. Oddio, sinceramente non so che lavoro possa mai fare quel brutto tipo con la cresta arancione" aggiunse "ma certo niente di legale".

Brad scrollò le spalle, sempre più insofferente e distratto.

"Però" esclamò Boogie strizzandogli l'occhio "la canzone si chiama _I Want You:_ già mi pare un buon punto di partenza…".

L'altro sbuffò, senza alzare lo sguardo dal pentagramma dove si aggrovigliavano note senza senso.

Quando la base partì, un assolo di chitarra elettrica sparato a tutto volume quasi lo fece sobbalzare.

"Niente male l'attacco" si sorprese a pensare.

 _I want drugs, I want booze  
I want to mess with anything that I can use  
I wanna spend a ton of cash  
I want a fancy car that I ca_ _n crash!_

Brad Turner sgranò gli occhi.

Quella voce.

Graffiante, bassa, a tratti roca, a tratti terribilmente sensuale.

Inconfondibile.

Si ostinò a

non sollevare ancora lo sguardo: il sospetto che aveva appena attraversato il cervello era troppo inverosimile.

Già, di sicuro doveva essersi sbagliato.

Non era possibile.

Eppure, la sua voce…

 _But, I want you like I never wanted anythin' else before  
I want you like I never wanted anythin' else before_

 _Yeah_

La stessa voce che spesso lo aveva schernito o insultato durante un inseguimento in volo.

La voce di Vanessa Warfield.

Finalmente si decise a alzare gli occhi.

Esatto: proprio lei, inguainata in mix letale di pantaloni di pelle nera e top dello stesso colore, la vita stretta da un pesante cinturone di cuoio borchiato, anfibi ai piedi e una collezione completa di curve su cui Condor avrebbe molto facilmente sbandato.

 _I want control, I love to fight  
With anyone that bugs me, and I got the right _

Di fronte a lui, le gambe divaricate, il corpo teso come se si stesse preparando a lottare contro una tempesta.

I muscoli guizzanti delle braccia, i capelli rossi selvaggi che parevano mandare scintille.

Energia allo stato puro.

 _Hear me now, I wanna be clear_

 _Ever since I met you, I want you here_

Cantava, con la sua piccola bocca imbronciata che avrebbe fatto resuscitare persino Tutankhamon.

Le dita cariche di anelli stringevano l'asta del microfono come se ci stessero facendo l'amore e Brad si sorprese a pensare che non l'aveva mai vista con addosso niente di diverso dalla sua deprimente uniforme.

E anche che la cosa, date le circostanze, era un vero peccato.

Notò che un vistoso tatuaggio le copriva il braccio destro, fin quasi al gomito: un sofisticato intrico di fiori e volute d'inchiostro, sul quale spiccava una sagoma scura che non riuscì a distinguere con precisione.

Accanto a lui, Izzy la squadrava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Quanto a Boogie, invece, si trattava di uno dei rarissimi momenti in cui era rimasto letteralmente senza parole.

 _Cause I want you like I never wanted anythin' else before  
I want you like I never wanted anythin' else before_

 _Yeah  
_

Il suo corpo vibrava, la sua voce era un urlo, ormai.

Arrabbiato, ribelle, tentatore.

Ma anche una struggente richiesta d'amore.

Una pretesa, quasi, che trasudava insieme forza, languore e desiderio.

Per una frazione di secondo Brad temette che lei avesse scoperto la sua identità e gli stesse tenendo una trappola per farlo uscire allo scoperto, ma bastò lanciarle un'altra occhiata per rendersi conto che no, Vanessa non lo stava neppure guardando e ed era solo la musica che l'assorbiva completamente, trascinandola con sé.

 _I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you  
I want you, I want you_

Ossessiva.

Ipnotica.

Continuando a fissarla, Brad considerò confusamente che avrebbe potuto anche pensarci prima: in effetti, con quei capelli selvaggi e quella ciocca nera da punk era chiaro che Vanessa doveva avere qualche inclinazione per la musica.

"Chissà chi sarà il fortunato…" scherzò Boogie sottovoce, chinandosi verso di lui "se si trattasse di me, certo non avrebbe bisogno di pregarmi tanto per convincermi".

In effetti, come aveva detto Panofsky? " _Una che quando canta prima ti fa arrapare e poi ti spacca il cuore con uno sguardo e se ne va lasciandoti a terra, come un cane randagio sotto la pioggia_ "?

Ecco, praticamente Vanessa di nome e Warfield di cognome.

La giornata di Brad Turner, dopo una svolta inaspettata, rischiò di concludersi in tragedia.

Ovviamente Izzy e Boogie, senza neppure interpellarlo, si erano subito fiondati su Vanessa non appena la canzone era finita: era chiaro che avevano trovato la loro cantante e senza nemmeno far troppa fatica!

Forse se si fosse messo d'impegno sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerli che non faceva al caso loro - certo, facendo uno sforzo infernale e giocandosi forse per sempre la sua reputazione - ma la verità era che non voleva, giacché come cantante l'agente di Veleno era un'autentica bomba, senza dubbio molto più brava con un microfono in mano che a seguire quel pendaglio da forca del suo capo.

Il rischio era enorme per lui: se qualcuno dei suoi avesse scoperto la faccenda avrebbe passato un brutto quarto d'ora… senza dubbio se a saperlo fosse stato Matt si sarebbe giocato per sempre il suo posto in squadra!

Sì, certo, era chiaro.

Eppure la curiosità di scoprire quel lato nascosto della sua nemica giurata era troppo grande, senza parlare del fatto che - al di là di ogni altra considerazione - lei era esattamente quello che serviva alla sua band per sfondare davvero.

E chissà - rifletté - in fondo se avesse avuto successo magari Vanessa avrebbe abbandonato il crimine e il vecchio Mayhem avrebbe perduto uno dei suoi agenti più in gamba: beh, certo, a vederla così la faccenda cambiava…e forse persino Matt sarebbe stato contento in quel caso.

Mentre Vanessa gli si presentava tentò di mettere a tacere i pensieri che gli frullavano per la testa ( _Santo Dio, non avrei mai pensato potesse succedere una cosa simile… andiamo, resta calmo e sorridi! E ancora: però, vista da vicino e senza doverle sparare addosso è ancora più sexy_ ) e si concentrò sul tatuaggio che la ragazza sfoggiava sul braccio.

Sbirciandolo di sottecchi, si accorse che al centro del romantico rameggio si stagliava il disegno di un uccello: con disappunto notò che no, non si trattava di un condor bensì di uno stramaledetto falco che tra gli artigli ghermiva una folgore (2).

Vanessa lo fissò, con un sorrisetto.

"Prima che tu me lo chieda" disse "non sono una fan dei _Great Rapids Thunderhawks,_ non sono nemmeno del Minnesota e l'hockey mi fa vomitare…".

Senza volerlo, Brad dovette assumere un'espressione sbalordita, perché lei si sentì in dovere di rispondere, stringendosi nelle spalle:

"A dir la verità non so nemmeno io perché l'ho fatto. È stato l'anno scorso, dopo essere tornata da un viaggio… ehm" si schiarì la voce a Brad capì immediatamente che stava parlando di "lavoro" "in Ecuador" (3).

Scosse la testa, assumendo per un istante un'aria quasi sognante.

"Era come se una vocina interiore mi dicesse di farlo…boh, comunque non ha più importanza".

Izzy li interruppe, lasciando Brad con tutta la sua curiosità inappagata.

"Ehi, _Nessie_ " la apostrofò "allora andiamo a festeggiare?".

Vanessa si accigliò.

" _Nessie_?!" disse, con un tono minaccioso che il giovane chitarrista le conosceva fin troppo bene.

L'altro annuì.

"Già, baby" replicò "Tutti in questa band hanno un soprannome. Lui" indicò Brad "è _turning Turner_ perché a volte ti giri e puff! Lui è scomparso sul più bello senza lasciare traccia".

Brad iniziò a tremare.

Ma Vanessa piegò la testa di lato e disse solo, con aria di sufficienza: "Uao. La tua ragazza non ne sarà mica tanto contenta".

"E perché _Nessie_? Spero non per il mio nome perché sarebbe una vera stronzata" domandò l'agente di Veleno. Brad notò che era come se stesse ancora decidendo se prenderla a ridere o saltare al collo del povero batterista.

"Nel tuo caso abbiamo scelto _Nessie_ perché…" intervenne Boogie, che le si avvicinò così tanto che Brad temette seriamente che la ragazza gli fratturasse il naso con una gomitata "i tuoi occhi sono dello stesso colore del lago di Lockness e perché dalle loro profondità…"

Assunse un'espressione da poeta stilnovista.

"...sembra che all'improvviso possa saltar fuori un mostro".

Sul quartetto calò qualche secondo di gelo e per la seconda volta in un giorno Brad rimpianse di non avere con sé la sua M.A.S.K.

Ma Vanessa lo sorprese di nuovo, con una risata tutto sommato divertita. Quasi un po' compiaciuta.

"Allora" insisté il bassista " vieni anche tu con noi? Andiamo nella pizzeria di un amico di Brad…come si chiama? Dusty o Rusty o qualcosa del genere".

Turner deglutì, mentre qualcosa di freddo si aggrovigliava nelle sue budella.

"No, dai" intervenne, cercando di mantenere un tono pacato "m-magari lei è già impegnata…".

"Eddai, vieni anche tu" ripeté Izzy "così festeggiamo!".

"In una pizzeria?" replicò Vanessa, con aria schifata.

Si passò la mano inguantata in un maker di pelle nera tra i capelli fiammeggianti, raccattò la sua borsa e si girò di tre quarti.

"Voi tre ragazzi avete guardato troppo a lungo il mio sedere per non sapere che io **non** mangio la pizza".

Disse poi con la sua voce più sensuale, prima di voltarsi del tutto e scivolare sinuosa fuori dalla stanza.

Il batterista si portò una mano al cuore e finse di cadere a terra.

"Colpito e affondato!" sospirò con ardore.

Brad invece sospirò di sollievo.

 **Note &credits:**

1)Il titolo del capitolo e il testo della canzone appartengono appunto a "I Want You" della mitica Joan Jett, alle cui bellezza e bravura tutta questa fanfiction è un goffo omaggio. Il testo, che vi lascio qui sotto tradotto, pare però scritto apposta per miss Warfield: _Voglio_ _droghe_ _,_ _voglio_ _alcol_ _/_ _Voglio_ _pasticciare con_ _tutto ciò_ _che posso usare_ _/_ _Voglio_ _spendere_ _un sacco di soldi_ _/_ _Voglio una_ _macchina di lusso_ _da poter_ _distruggere_ _!/_ _Ma_ _voglio_ _te come_ _non ho mai voluto_ _niente_ _altro prima/_ _Voglio piacerti come non_ _ho mai voluto_ _altro prima_ _sì_ _Io_ _voglio avere il controllo_ _,_ _mi piace_ _combattere/_ _Con_ _chiunque_ _mi disturba_ _,_ _e ho avuto_ _ragione/Ascoltami_ _ora_ _,_ _voglio_ _essere chiaro/ da quando_ _ti ho incontrato_ _,_ _ti voglio_ _qui/_ _Perché voglio_ _piacerti_ _come non ho mai voluto_ _nient'_ _altro prima/_ _Voglio piacerti come non ho mai voluto_ _nient_ _'_ _altro prima/_ _sì_ _Ti voglio,_ _ti voglio/_ _Ti voglio,_ _ti voglio_ _/_ _Ti voglio,_ _ti voglio;_

2) La cosa necessita di una spiegazione: il veicolo di Brad, che come sappiamo non è mai stato indifferente al fascino della rossa, si chiama appunto "Condor", ma qui si parla di falchi ("Hawks") e non di condor… capito?

3) Il riferimento è all'altra mia fic "Misterious M.A.S.K." che rappresenta l'antecedente della trama di questa: non dico che sia indispensabile leggerla per capire questa ma... no, in effetti è indispensabile leggerla! :)

 **Ragazzi, vi ricordo le mie fic a rating rosso su M.A.S.K. ("(Little) Death in Venice" e "Venus in arms") che non compaiono immediatamente nella mia pagina: se avete voglia di qualcosa di più "pepato" cercatele filtrando i ratings.**


	3. BAD REPUTATION

CAPITOLO SECONDO

 _ **BAD REPUTATION**_

Brad Turner si sistemò la cuffia e, sprofondato comodamente nella sua poltrona preferita, accese lo stereo e chiuse gli occhi.

Subito la voce graffiante dell'agente di Veleno gli strappò un lieve, involontario, sorriso: accidenti se quella ragazza non era una vera forza!

Aveva vissuto le ultime settimane sulle montagne russe. In bilico tra il terrore di tradirsi e l'emozione che gli dava lavorare insieme a lei.

Vanessa era certamente una persona strana: stava sempre sul chi vive, teneva tutti a distanza e spesso diventava inutilmente aggressiva.

Tranne quando cantava.

Perché allora era come se la guerra che aveva dichiarato all'intero genere umano trovasse, finalmente, una momentanea tregua; allora i suoi movimenti si facevano più sciolti e la sua espressione cambiava, diventando incredibilmente quasi… dolce.

Una corrente viva, come di pulsante energia, fluiva da lei insieme alle note delle sue canzoni.

 _(1)I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do_

E in effetti era proprio quello che faceva, Vanessa. Inseguire i suoi desideri, spesso sbagliati, infischiandosene delle conseguenze e del giudizio della gente.

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good _

_When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
_

Vanessa non doveva compiacere nessuno, questo era il punto. Nemmeno Miles Mayhem: infatti era accaduto più di una volta che quando lui o uno dei suoi l'avevano cercata - Brad aveva capito subito di cosa si trattava da come lei si era immediatamente irrigidita - avesse reagito con fastidio.

 _I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation _

L'agente di M.A.S.K. cominciò a fischiettare quasi senza accorgersene, seguendo le note che lo stereo gli sparava in cuffia e tenendo il tempo col piede.

La sua mente vagava.

"Sapete, ragazzi" aveva raccontato la rossa una sera, mentre cenavano insieme dopo le prove "…una volta, ricordo che eravamo in Germania dell'Est per lavoro (ovviamente lui era l'unico a sapere che stava parlando dell'avventura con il barone Fritz Von Hauser e i marchi tedeschi scomparsi (2) con i miei…ehm, soci. Una notte - vi giuro - ho sentito che c'era una strana presenza incorporea nella mia stanza… dormivamo in un posto che durante la guerra era stato un bordello della Wermacht, quindi probabilmente era il fantasma di una ragazza morta lì dentro dopo essere stata penetrata Dio sa quante volte in ogni orifizio possibile e immaginabile".

E appena incassati gli sguardi di comprensione dei presenti aggiunse con un sorrisetto "beata lei".

A Brad sfuggì una risatina.

Ecco, la sua nemica era così: quasi sempre scostante, arrogante, pungente. Eppure in alcuni momenti - in quei rari momenti in cui pareva sentirsi a suo agio - diventava irresistibile, capace di spiazzare chi solo poco prima l'avesse giudicata una stronza che se la tirava da morire.

Ricordava ogni dettaglio di ciò che era successo quella sera.

A un tratto aveva squillato il telefono del bar.

Herb, il barista, aveva risposto.

"Ehi, c'è qualcuno che si chiama Vanessa, qui dentro?" urlò "C'è un tale che ha parecchia fretta di parlarle!".

Lei sbuffò e si alzò controvoglia per andare a rispondere.

Boogie si chinò verso il chitarrista.

"Vacci piano con lei" sussurrò, non appena fu abbastanza lontana "guarda che quella è fuori di testa".

"E tu?".

"Non ti preoccupare. Posso smettere quando voglio".

L'agente di Veleno assestò un violento calcio al bancone, facendo tintinnare i bicchieri.

"Senti un po', Rax" ringhiò "se volevo la tua opinione te l'avevo già fatta sputare!".

Brad al ricordo non poté trattenere un sorriso.

Il bassista era appena passato dall'hashish alle anfetamine e la cosa non sembrava fargli granché bene. Bisogna provare tutto - sosteneva - le ragazze di buona famiglia, prima che tornino a casa e sposino un medico, i ragazzi arabi di Marrakech e le negrette. Diceva proprio così, "le negrette". L'oppio, l'assenzio, le radici di mandragora, il peyote, il derma, l'halva - tutto quello che passa il convento e anche quello che non passa. Si vive una volta sola.

Nel senso che a loro non sarebbe stata concessa una seconda opportunità.

A quelle come Vanessa sì, invece - questo era stato il suo sproloquio.

E quando Brad gli aveva chiesto cosa intendesse, aveva risposto così: nel senso che a quelle come lei ne spettano parecchie, di solito dopo un po' si stancano di questa vita, cambiano colore di capelli e sposano un milionario.

Brad sbuffò, la canzone era finita.

Si tolse le cuffie e rimase un momento seduto, accarezzandosi pensoso il mento.

In realtà, pareva che il capitolo "uomini" non interessasse affatto alla rossa: Izzie, inutile dirlo, ci aveva provato alla grandissima fin da subito, ricevendone in cambio un trattamento così ruvido che l'agente di M.A.S.K. si era quasi pentito di non poterla rimettere al suo posto con un colpo ben assestato dei laser di Condor.

Boogie aveva invece sfoggiato con lei tutto il suo fascino ambiguo, da _artista maledetto_ come gli piaceva dire, ma senza ottenere altro che gelida indifferenza.

E lui? Lui l'aveva trovata - inutile negarlo - da sempre favolosa, incredibilmente sexy. Una tentazione pericolosa ma irresistibile, per dirla tutta.

Sapeva che se le si fosse avvicinato troppo si sarebbe bruciato come una falena che corteggia una fiamma, eppure… eppure avrebbe corso il rischio - ne era certo - se soltanto lei glielo avesse permesso.

Ma non c'era niente da fare: i confini che Vanessa aveva stabilito con loro erano chiari e lei voleva che nessuno avesse dubbi sul fatto che non andavano oltrepassati.

Possibile che ci fosse già qualcuno nella sua vita? Che fosse qualcuno dei disgraziati della sua banda?

Al solo pensiero, Brad si morse le labbra nervosamente e serrò le mascelle.

Scosse il capo: no, questo era proprio impossibile.

Però Boogie, col suo istinto per il genere femminile, non aveva torto: c'era qualcosa che s'agitava nel fondo degli occhi verdi della sua nemica, qualcosa che d'improvviso - quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando - aggiungeva una malinconica dolcezza ai suoi lineamenti. Allora si fermava per un istante, come sovrappensiero, lo sguardo perduto nel vuoto quasi stesse fissando qualcosa di infinitamente lontano nel tempo o nello spazio, oppure inseguendo un ricordo che continuava ostinato a sfuggirle.

Ma era solo un istante, così fugace che a Brad c'erano voluti giorni e giorni di attenta osservazione per accorgersene.

Chiederle di cosa si trattasse era fuori questione: insomma, molto probabilmente il segreto di Vanessa era destinato a rimanere tale.

Note&credits:

(1)La canzone è la fantastica BAD REPUTATION di Joan Jett. Vi lascio di seguito la traduzione, che pure pare fatta apposta per Vanessa: _Non me ne frega niente della mia reputazione/ stai vivendo nel passato, questa è una nuova generazione / una ragazza può fare quello che vuole e questo è quello che farò/ e non me ne frega niente della mia brutta reputazione. Oh no, non io. E non me ne frega niente della mia reputazione/ non ho mai detto che volevo migliorare la mia condizione e sto bene solo quando mi diverto e non devo compiacere nessuno /e non me ne frega niente della mia brutta reputazione._

(2) Il riferimento è all'episodio n. 32, Currency Conspiracy;

 **Ragazzi, vi ricordo le mie fic a rating rosso su M.A.S.K. ("(Little) Death in Venice" e "Venus in arms") che non compaiono immediatamente nella mia pagina: se avete voglia di qualcosa di più "pepato" cercatele filtrando i ratings.**


	4. I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU

Bene amici, mentre nel mondo i fans discutono delle possibili conseguenze sul buco dell'ozono di un Matt Trakker di colore, io - _semper fidelis_ all'adorata versione ariana - lo prendo dolcemente in giro per il suo essere così meravigliosamente WASP.

 **CAPITOLO TERZO  
**

 **I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU (1)**

TRE MESI PIU' TARDI

Non appena mise piede fuori dal parcheggio, Matt Trakker iniziò a chiedersi se non sarebbe stato meglio avvisare Brad che lui, Scott e T-Bob stavano andando a vedere il suo concerto: a Los Angeles, mesi prima, Turner li aveva accolti all'ingresso, accompagnati ai loro posti (ovviamente in prima fila, ovviamente riservati) e durante l'intervallo gli avrebbe fatto conoscere il resto della band, se non fosse stato per l'incidente con le piante giganti mutanti.

Certo, loro tre seduti tutti tranquilli - i soli nel raggio di un chilometro o giù di lì - potevano essere stati un filino fuori luogo, ma… come si dice? _Noblesse oblige_ (2)

Mentre si dirigevano verso l'entrata, il ragazzino si guardava intorno incuriosito.

Matt, al contrario, si guardava intorno allarmato, tentando disperatamente di ricordarsi se avesse o meno chiuso a chiave le portiere di Thunderhawk.

Infatti, non si poteva non notare che il pubblico era un po' cambiato dall'ultimo concerto losangelino del suo agente: c'era infatti una quantità di ragazzi vestiti in maniera stranissima, pieni di tatuaggi, orecchini e creste colorate.

Anche se la musica non era ancora iniziata, ben presto alcuni cominciarono lo stesso a pogare selvaggiamente gettandosi uno addosso all'altro con urla e risate e rischiando di travolgere i tre.

L'aria odorava di _erba_ , di sigarette, di sudore e di scarpe da ginnastica.

Già, constatò il milionario: la fauna da concerto era decisamente diversa.

E così via di borchie, jeans strappati, tatuaggi che boh, T-shirt di gruppi improbabili, kilt, stivaloni pesantissimi sebbene fosse luglio inoltrato, anelli col teschio, collane col teschio, orecchini col teschio, magliette col teschio, etc…

Un ragazzo con metà della testa rasata a zero e l'altra metà intrecciata in cespugliosi trollbeads esponeva uno striscione con su disegnata una gigantesca foglia di marijuana e sotto la scritta _"Per favore, ragazzi, stavolta fate crescere anche questa!_ ".

Curioso, Scott indicò il disegno e aprì la bocca per articolare una domanda, ma suo padre lo afferrò per la mano e quasi lo trascinò verso il palco.

Laggiù il vociare era già intenso.

A un tratto, il milionario sentì qualcuno che gli toccava la spalla e si voltò di scatto, trattenendo il respiro, pronto a mettere alla prova il risultato delle lezioni di kung-fu che gli aveva impartito Gloria.

Per fortuna, però, si trattava solo di Bruce Sato.

"Ehi!" urlò l'orientale per farsi sentire, giacché il frastuono li sovrastava "Avete visto che roba?".

Scott annuì col sorriso sulle labbra, entusiasta.

T-Bob non rispose, troppo in ansia per riuscire a parlare.

Matt si guardò la punta delle scarpe di vero cuoio inglese temendo di aver calpestato qualcosa la cui detenzione era sanzionata penalmente in almeno quindici Stati.

ooOoo

Sebbene la band di Turner ancora non si decidesse a farsi vedere, il pubblico - evidentemente stimolato dagli afrori balsamici che pervadevano l'aere - era già caldissimo: qua e là i primi gruppi, proprio sotto il palcoscenico, avevano iniziato un _moshing_ selvaggio saltando, correndo, spingendosi e prendendosi a spallate a vicenda.

A un tratto, Matt, Bruce e Scott vennero circondati da uno strano gruppetto.

Un orrendo butterato - sul braccio un tatuaggio tribale con su scritto _SID VICIOUS ERA MIO NONNO -_ passò accanto all'orientale, che istintivamente si ritrasse, e scambiò con Scott un elaborato saluto in codice con tanto di doppio bacio sulle guance sotto gli occhi allibiti di Matt.

Un istante dopo, un secondo tipo - i capelli bisunti raccolti in una coda di cavallo e un piercing al labbro - si avvicinò, guardò il giovane rampollo e gli porse un'enorme canna già rollata dicendogli:

"Ehilà, Scotti, vuoi farti un tiro? È roba di prima qualità!".

Il milionario, via via sempre meno filantropo, era sconvolto.

"Figliolo" disse alla fine "c-conosci queste _persone?"._

Usò il termine _persone_ col tono di chi voleva dire "escrementiditopoaffettodadissenteriafulminanteerimastiamarcirealsolediferragostonelbelmezzodellaprincipalefognadiCalcutta".

"Sì, li ho conosciuti prima, mentre stavi parlando con Alex al telefono" ammise candidamente il ragazzino.

"Sono simpatici…".

"Ehi amico" intervenne il primo "e 'sto vecchio rinco chi è?".

Trakker alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ehm…è mio padre" replicò Scott, con gli occhi bassi.

Il tatuato si avvicinò al secondo rivoluzionario e blaterò, a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti potessero sentire: "Non dire più niente, quello ha tutta l'aria di uno sbirro: sai che loro potrebbero venire a prenderci da un momento all'altro …".

"Chi, l'ufficio di igiene?" esclamò schifato il milionario.

Prese per mano il figlio e lo trascinò via, tentando di raggiungere il centro dell'arena.

Ma lì la situazione era ancora peggiore.

"Papà papà" chiese Scott a un tratto, tirandolo per la camicia "che cos'è un film p-o-r-n-o?" il ragazzino sillabò leggendo dalla maglietta di un tipo accanto a lui dove c'era scritto _sei come un cieco che ha scelto un film porno muto: idiota_!

 _Ommadonna_ pensò Matt, cominciando a sudare freddo.

 _Se prendo Brad giuro che lo uccido_.

ooOoo

"Ehi, Scotti, comincia!".

Il butterato di prima sfrecciò, in un turbinio di aromi robusti, accanto ai quattro, mentre il tatuato lo seguiva a ruota.

"Ragazzi, mi raccomando…" gridò con aria di compatimento all'indirizzo dei due uomini "Non vi scatenate troppo!".

Matt e Bruce si scambiarono un'occhiata: furioso il primo, tra il divertito e il perplesso il secondo.

Il milionario aprì la bocca per rispondere con una frecciatina al vetriolo, ma la sua voce venne superata da un immenso boato: finalmente, il concerto iniziava.

Batteria, batteria martellante accompagnata dal suono di migliaia di mani che crepitavano all'unisono.

Un istante dopo una ragazza col sedere a pagnotta si tolse la maglietta dove c'era scritto _BRAD, I'M PREGNANT,_ la fece roteare per qualche secondo in aria e poi la lanciò sulla folla, rimanendo a seno nudo mentre saltava sul posto e urlava.

I due agenti spinsero lo sguardo verso il palco, dove spiccavano Brad, Izzy e Boogie.

Di spalle, al centro della scena, una quarta persona che non riconobbero.

 _Un cappello?_ Pensò Matt.

 _Già, una bombetta…mah…_

 _E in mano… un sofisticato bastone da passeggio col pomo di ottone._

Gli ricordava qualcosa. Già già. Qualcosa, anzi qualcuno. Ed era un _qualcuno_ che non gli piaceva per niente.

Doveva assolutamente fare un discorsetto a Turner.

La folla continuava a fremere, quando la chitarra elettrica levò il suo ruggito.

Nello stesso istante, la quarta persona si voltò verso il pubblico e afferrò l'asta del microfono, illuminata d'un tratto da un fascio di luce multicolore.

Era una donna, vestita completamente di pelle nera, le braccia nude come serpenti gemelli di madreperla.

Roteò il bastone con un gesto elegante.

"Ahuuu" ululò nel microfono.

La folla rispose con un solo grido.

Si avvicinò ancora al microfono - la batteria tuonava - e vi soffiò dentro un gemito incredibilmente sensuale.

Matt e Bruce aguzzarono lo sguardo.

Poi, all'improvviso, si tolse il cappello e lo lanciò tra il pubblico, che esplose in un'autentica ovazione. Una criniera di capelli rossi ondeggiava adesso a tempo di musica.

 _Midnight gettin' uptight where are you_

I due agenti si scambiarono uno sguardo allibito.

 _You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two_

La cantante si guardò il polso, come se stesse spiando ansiosamente l'orologio.

"Ma…" Sato aprì la bocca incredulo, ma non riuscì a emettere fiato.

Vanessa Warfield? Possibile?

 _I know I'm hangin'but I'm still wantin'you_

 _Hey Jack it's a fact they're talkin in town_

Si voltò di scatto, la massa di capelli fiammeggianti palpitò come viva.

Ma che accidenti?!

Matt fissava il palco, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.

Vanessa si era truccata solo l'occhio destro con un quintale di eyeliner nero ed enormi ciglia finte, come un Alex deLarge dall'aria insieme minacciosa e sexy (3).

Ancora batteria e chitarra elettrica incalzanti, ipnotiche. Restare fermi al proprio posto quasi impossibile.

 _I turn my back and you're messin'around_

 _I'm not really Jealous I don't like lookin' like a clown_

Scott ormai, le braccia sopra la testa, era scatenato e batteva le mani a tempo di musica.

T-Bob si voltò di scatto: accanto a lui, giusto alla sua altezza, un orrendo cadavere semiputrefatto - brandelli di carne grigia che gli pendevano sfatti dai lati del cranio, orripilanti occhi gialli da rettile - cercava di uscire da una tomba (4).

Il piccolo androide lanciò un grido agghiacciante, che si confuse nel marasma generale, e iniziò a dimenarsi disperatamente cercando di scappare.

Scott non gli badò.

Due ragazzi gli lanciarono invece un fischio di apprezzamento e, senza dire una parola, lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo risucchiarono in un vortice di pogo selvaggio; qualche secondo dopo, il robottino comparve di nuovo - urlante e scalciante - e scivolò fin sotto il palco in un incredibile crowd surfing (5).

Vanessa seguitava a cantare.

D'un tratto la sua voce si fece struggente, un lamento sensuale. Ecco, rabbioso e insieme terribilmente sensuale.

Tese un braccio verso la folla che mugghiava e scalpitava. Indicava qualcuno, un punto ben preciso.

 _I think of you ev'ry night and day_

 _You took my heart then you took my pride away_

Sembrava che stesse lottando contro se stessa, eppure non riuscisse a smettere di cantare quelle parole.

Il braccio teso, il corpo flessuoso che scattava a ritmo di musica, I capelli come una fiamma. La sua voce salì di tono: era un grido languido, ormai, un urlo di desiderio e di resa insieme.

 _I hate myself for loving you_

 _Can't break free from the things that you do_

Adesso cantavano tutti - Brad e i suoi inseparabili occhiali da sole, Izzy e la sua selvaggia cresta corvina, Boogie sempre più magro e spiritato.

Cantavano gli spettatori, un mare ondeggiante di mani, teste e occhi sorridenti.

 _I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why_

Bruce Sato accennò la strofa a mezza voce.

 _Vista di profilo sembra un trattato sulle sinusoidi_ considerò l'ingegnere meccanico.

 _I hate myself for loving you_

Matt non riuscì a impedirsi di cantare a sua volta.

 _I hate myself for loving you_

 _I hate myself for loving you (6)_

 **note &credits: **

(1)Anche qui il titolo cita la bellissima omonima canzone di Joan Jett;

(2)non so a voi, ma a me ha sempre fatto molto ridere l'immagine (all'inizio di _Plant Show_ , appunto) di loro tre seduti tutti impettiti in prima fila mentre intorno a loro la gente si scalmana, vero Miratete?;

(3)mi pareva scenografico che la nostra sexy agente si truccasse come il protagonista di Arancia Meccanica… magari Alex è il suo mito, il suo modello, chi lo sa?;

(4)eh sì, T-Bob fa la conoscenza del mitico Eddie. Chissà, forse Brad dopo la fine della serie si sarà aggregato agli Iron Maiden… come? Dite di no, eh?

(5)il crowdsurfing è un'usanza in cui un malcapitato (di solito peraltro entusiasta) viene passato di mano in mano e trasportato sopra la folla, come se appunto stesse "surfando" sopra di essa;

(6)vi lascio la traduzione della canzone di Joan Jett: _Mezzanotte, mi sto agitando/_ _Dove sei tu? Hai detto che ci saremmo incontrati, ora manca un quarto alle 2/_ _Lo so sto indugiando, ma ti voglio ancora/ Ehi, capo - è un fatto - stanno parlando in città/ Giro le spalle e tu stai facendo lo stupido. Non sono veramente gelosa – non mi piace assomigliare ad un pagliaccio. Ti penso ogni notte ed ogni giorno/Hai preso il mio cuore e hai portato via il mio orgoglio…Mi odio per il fatto di amarti/Non posso liberarmi dalle cose che fai/_ _Voglio camminare ma corro indietro da te/Ecco perché mi odio per il fatto di amarti._

 **Ragazzi, vi ricordo le mie fic a rating rosso su M.A.S.K. ("(Little) Death in Venice" e "Venus in arms") che non compaiono immediatamente nella mia pagina: se avete voglia di qualcosa di più "pepato" cercatele filtrando i ratings.**


	5. DO YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?

**Per consolarmi della tristezza che mi fa il nuovo Matt afroamericano, continuo a immaginarmelo bello, biondo, milionario e perfetto. Quasi sempre, almeno. Slash alert nel finale.**

 **CAPITOLO QUARTO**

 **DO YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?**

Matt Trakker chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, mentre intorno a lui il mondo impazziva.

Anche se il volume era altissimo, tanto quasi da far male, la musica si mescolava con le migliaia di voci degli spettatori; tutti cantavano, ridevano, saltavano e avevano l'aria di divertirsi alla grande.

Adesso il ritmo era cambiato di nuovo, la voce un po' roca di Vanessa suonava dolce e al tempo stesso provocante.

 _We've been here too long trying to get along  
Pretending that you're oh, so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am doing all I can  
My temperature is running high_

Oh mio Dio… una vera signora la legittima proprietaria di _frusta magnetica_? Il milionario sorrise tra sé e sé e scosse la testa, divertito nonostante tutto: in che razza di assurdo pasticcio si erano andati a ficcare? E soprattutto quella testa calda di Turner cosa aveva in mente? Possibile che si fosse lasciato scappare qualcosa sulle loro identità segrete con Vanessa?

Un buon leader deve conoscere i suoi uomini: era un principio fondamentale che gli aveva insegnato suo padre e che applicava sempre. Sul lavoro e… beh, ecco, sempre.

Quindi sapeva bene che qualcuno di loro fantasticava su di lei.

Su Vanessa Warfield e la sua frusta magnetica.

Serrò le mascelle: doveva aver fiducia nel suo agente. Turner era un impulsivo, si lasciava facilmente trasportare dalle emozioni, ma la sua lealtà alla squadra non era mai stata in discussione.

Però si trattava comunque di una situazione pericolosa: non appena possibile avrebbe dovuto ricordare al suo agente quale era il suo posto. E quale invece quello di Vanessa Warfield.

Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, cercando suo figlio: il ragazzino e Bruce erano in piedi accanto a lui e si agitavano a tempo di musica, o almeno cercavano di fare qualcosa del genere.

Si mosse sulla sedia, divenuta improvvisamente scomoda - stavolta era l'unico seduto, proprio sotto il palco.

Incrociò le braccia con una smorfia di fastidio: no, non avrebbe dato a quella serpe velenosa e a quell'irresponsabile del suo agente la soddisfazione di divertirsi, nemmeno un po'.

Fantasticare su quella criminale… Santo cielo! Lui si era sempre sentito ben al di sopra di quella roba patetica.

ooOoo

La musica salì d'intensità, la canzone era al culmine.

Senza rendersene conto, il milionario iniziò a muovere a tempo la testa; dopo qualche secondo, teneva il ritmo battendo il piede sul terreno coperto di erbacce.

Fissò il palco, dove la sua nemica si muoveva sensuale, scuotendo la criniera rosso fuoco; non aveva mai nemmeno pensato a lei come a una donna, ma solo come a una pericolosa avversaria, e invece adesso la guardava con sorpresa curiosità.

Scarlatte labbra voluttuose, occhi da gatta… non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto fosse attraente e come sembrasse perfettamente a suo agio lì su quel palco.

 _Every girl and boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
_

Matt ebbe la sensazione che migliaia di occhi fossero puntati tutti su di lui e d'un tratto balzò in piedi, senza riflettere, facendo rovinare al suolo la seggiola.

Bruce si volse verso di lui e gli sorrise con aria di complicità, senza smettere di ballare.

Vanessa. Vanessa. I suoi capelli… scintille d'inferno… chissà come sarebbe stato sfiorarli…

 _Begging on my knees – baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair?_

Matt si morse le labbra, colto dall'assurda sensazione - oh, quanto assurda! - che lei gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero.

 _Do you wanna touch?_

Domandò Vanessa e per una frazione di secondo la stessa vocina interiore di prima suggerì a Matt che l'agente di Veleno stava continuando a rivolgersi proprio a lui.

 _Yeah!_

L'intera arena esplose in un unico boato.

ooOoo

Matt Trakker era dotato di una discreta immaginazione.

Eppure mai, mai nella sua vita, avrebbe pensato di rispondere, gridando a squarciagola, " _Yeah, oh yeah!"_ quando un agente di Veleno gli avesse domandato " _do you wanna touch me there?_ ".

E invece nel giro di trenta secondi si ritrovò anche lui - la cravatta (oh, sì, proprio la cravatta italiana pagata 200 dollari da Armani) finita chissà dove e stampata sulla faccia l'aria di uno che non si divertiva così dalla bollente estate del '72 - a saltare e urlare e battere le mani in alto sopra la testa insieme con le centinaia di scalmanati che poco prima aveva guardato con il suo cipiglio più severo.

Bruce, annodata sulla fronte una cravatta (già, pareva proprio la cravatta italiana che Matt aveva pagato 200 dollari da Armani) un po' sgualcita, pareva la versione rock del suo omonimo, ma ben più truzzo, lottatore cinese e si dimenava come un pazzo tentando di seguire il ritmo.

A un tratto si avvicinò all'amico e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo voglioso al palco, gli gridò all'orecchio "Non ho mai desiderato tanto essere una corda di acciaio!".

Il biondo annuì distrattamente e solo qualche secondo più tardi si rese conto che il giapponese non stava fissando, come quasi tutto il pubblico, la cantante dai fulvi capelli selvaggi bensì il bassista che, bisognava ammetterlo, quella sera era - come avrebbe detto Dusty – "in confezione regalo", inguainato in jeans superaderente, il torace magro coperto solo da un gilet di pelle rossa le cui lunghe frange ondeggiavano pazzamente a tempo di musica.

 **Note &credits:**

Questo il testo tradotto della fantastica canzone di Joan Jett che da il nome al capitolo: _Siamo rimasti qui a lungo a cercare di andare d'accordo, fingendo che tu sei timidino/ Sono una vera signora e cerco di fare il possibile/La temperatura mi sta salendo/Urla nella notte, nessuno in vista/E abbiamo così tante cose in comune/Parlare va bene se hai il tempo/Ma non ho tempo da perdere, io! Vuoi toccare? (Sì)Vuoi toccare? (Sì) Vuoi toccarmi lì, dove? Vuoi toccare? (Sì) Vuoi toccare? (Sì)Vuoi toccarmi lì, dove? Lì, sì! (Sì, oh sì, oh sì…) Tutti, maschi e femmine, hanno bisogno di un po' di gioia/ Tu invece stai solo seduto a fissare/Ti sto pregando in ginocchio: non è che vorresti, baby Passare le dita tra i miei capelli?/Il mio, mio, mio whiskey di segale Non ti fa sentire così bene? Giusto o sbagliato, non ti eccita? Ma non vedi che stiamo perdendo tempo? Vuoi toccare? (Sì)Vuoi toccare? (Sì) Vuoi toccarmi lì, dove? Vuoi toccare? (Sì) Vuoi toccare? (Sì) Vuoi toccarmi lì, dove? Lì, sì!(Sì, oh sì, oh sì…) Vuoi toccare? (Oh)Vuoi toccarmi lì?  
Vuoi toccare? (Oh) Vuoi toccarmi lì? Lì, sì! Oh, mio Dio, vuoi toccarmi lì?  
(Sì, oh sì, oh sì…)Ti tocco, mi tocchi, tutti toccate (Sì, oh sì, oh sì…) Mi tocchi, tu sai dove, lì Oh sì, oh sì/(Sì, oh sì, oh sì…)_


	6. ALL GOOD THINGS (COME TO AN END)

**Capitolo quinto**

Come ci ricorda la dolce Nelly Furtado con la canzone che dà il titolo a questo capitolo, tutte le cose belle finiscono.

Però, per ogni cosa che finisce, ce n'è una che comincia.

E un'altra che ritorna.

 **ALL GOOD THINGS (COME TO AN END)**

Brad Turner era al settimo cielo: il concerto stava andando alla grande, Vanessa era uno schianto, il pubblico in delirio.

Aprì il rubinetto e si sciacquò vigorosamente la faccia.

A un tratto udì aprirsi alle sue spalle la porta del camerino.

Chiuse l'acqua e afferrò un asciugamano.

"Ragazzi!" esclamò uscendo dal bagno "Accidenti che serata…".

"Che serata!" ripeté, entusiasta, passandosi la spugna sul viso.

"In effetti…".

La voce glaciale di Matt Trakker lo fece sussultare.

Il telo scivolò sul pavimento.

Il milionario era fermo sulla soglia, le braccia conserte e sul viso un'espressione così severa che Brad si sentì, d'un tratto, esattamente come quando aveva otto anni e la maestra di matematica l'aveva rimproverato di fronte a tutta la classe perché non si ricordava la tabellina del cinque.

Solo che Matt era di gran lunga più pericoloso dell'occhialuta signorina Parsons. Oh, accidenti se lo era!

Brad deglutì, incapace di parlare.

L'uomo chiuse la porta dietro di sé - a Brad sembrò che il suo cigolio gli trapanasse il cervello - e fece un passo verso il suo agente.

Lo fissò ancora un istante, rimanendo in silenzio: il musicista era certo di non averlo mai visto così in collera.

Immobile in mezzo alla stanza zeppa di foto e bottiglie di birra vuote, che improvvisamente pareva ancora più piccola e misera.

"Aspetto una spiegazione" disse infine, duro.

ooOoo

"Ok" come suo solito, Brad tentava di sdrammatizzare "ti concedo che il trucco stile Arancia Meccanica era un tantino esagerato, però devi considerare che…".

"Non voglio sentire altre sciocchezze!" lo interruppe Matt, brusco.

"No, ascolta" fece l'altro, improvvisamente serio "lo so che ti sembra una cosa assurda, ma…".

Esitò un istante, cercando di capire come avrebbe reagito il milionario alle sue parole.

"…ecco, io credo che Vanessa sia migliore di come vuole sembrare".

Matt scosse la testa.

"Io e lei ci stiamo avvicinando sempre di più e sento che potrebbe…".

"Tu devi essere impazzito!" scattò a quel punto il biondo.

"Vanessa Warfield è nostra nemica. È subdola e infida".

Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

Era in piedi davanti a lui, nel piccolo camerino che la sua irritazione pareva riempire completamente.

"E tu devi starle lontano".

Braccia conserte, labbra serrate e uno sguardo che avrebbe incenerito chiunque, sovrastato dal temutissimo _Sopracciglio Inquisitore_ (ormai divenuto tra gli agenti una sorta di creatura mitologica, quasi dotata di vita propria, il cui semplice inarcarsi bastava a far sì che il malcapitato si sentisse come se nelle sue vene stesse soffiando un vento gelido e impetuoso).

"Qualsiasi relazione tra voi è semplicemente folle. Folle e pericolosa. E io non posso lasciare che tu metta a repentaglio la sicurezza di tutta la squadra".

Brad fissava il pavimento, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo così carico di ostilità dell'altro.

"Mi hai capito?" aggiunse, i freddi occhi azzurri taglienti come lame.

"Stai. Alla. Larga. Da. Quella. Donna".

Il musicista aveva immaginato che, se mai l'avesse scoperto, il suo capo non l'avrebbe presa bene però, accidenti, così era davvero esagerato! Pareva quasi che ci fosse qualcosa di… di… Brad non riusciva a capirlo con esattezza, era più che altro una sensazione… ecco, era come se ci fosse per Matt qualcosa di _personale._

"Dopo la fine del concerto tu chiuderai subito con Vanessa".

Si avviò verso la porta. Nel suo tono non c'era alcuna esitazione, neanche la minima traccia di comprensione per il suo agente.

"Altrimenti sei fuori dalla squadra".

Ormai sulla soglia, aggiunse: "Per sempre".

In quell'istante si precipitò dentro Izzy, in preda a un'euforia incontenibile; per poco non travolse il milionario, che si scansò con aria schifata e uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

"Ehi…" fece , guardando il chitarrista con aria interrogativa "Ma chi era quel tipo?".

Brad scosse la testa, tentando disperatamente di riprendersi dallo shock.

"No, niente…" disse a fatica, la bocca impastata "è un amico".

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle, stupito.

"Strano" mormorò "non sembrava affatto amichevole…".

 **DUE ORE DOPO**

Dietro le quinte, mentre Brad mandava in frantumi le speranze artistiche di Vanessa, Bruce aveva rimorchiato con sorprendente naturalezza Boogie. Sorridendo in modo allusivo, gli aveva detto qualcosa del tipo " _If a fish flies, look not for a fish, but a bird inside…" (1)._

Izzy l'aveva squadrato con aria interrogativa e Matt si era preparato a essere come sempre l'unico a rispondere a Bruce a tono; invece, Boogie l'aveva anticipato e, guardando dritto negli occhi l'orientale, aveva risposto con tono seduttivo _"To catch a tiger, one must be its prey" (2)._

Di certo a quell'ora, considerò il milionario, il bassista gli stava mostrando la sua collezione di monete antiche.

Provò a immaginare un dialogo romantico tra quei due a colpi di frasi pseudo-confuciane, ma la cosa veniva fuori talmente assurda che desistette dopo circa dieci secondi.

Sbuffò.

La serata non prometteva per niente bene.

Bruce aveva preso il volo come il suo proverbiale pesciolino, Brad probabilmente lo odiava con tutto il suo cuore per avergli stroncato la carriera, Scott, esausto, dormiva della grossa stravaccato dietro di lui e T-Bob - ancora offeso per la lunga e accurata perquisizione cui l'aveva sottoposto la security alla ricerca della _roba_ nascosta da quei due disgraziati nello scomparto segreto porta popcorn - aveva preferito mettersi da solo in modalità standby.

Imprecò a mezza voce: certamente era stato uno scherzo di quei due pendagli da forca che li avevano presi di mira fin dall'inizio. Chi altro avrebbe potuto pensare di nascondere del _fumo_ nello scomparto porta pop-corn del robottino di suo figlio?

L'umiliazione, quando i cani antidroga all'uscita li avevano fermati, era stata una delle cose peggiori della sua vita… e davvero aveva dovuto fare sfoggio di tutte le entrature che possedeva e di tutte le sue altolocate amicizie per evitarsi una nottata in commissariato.

Povero T-Bob…

Sorrise nella penombra.

Non era bastato il crowd surfing - era tornato tutto stropicciato, con segni di labbra rosse dappertutto e persino un reggiseno di pizzo verde acido incastrato accanto alla radio - le manacce sbrigative di quei due agenti dovevano averlo davvero traumatizzato!

Dio Santo, che serata allucinante…

E come se non bastasse pioveva che Dio la mandava, con lampi e tuoni e un vento freddo che pareva gennaio e non luglio inoltrato.

Forse, pensò, avrebbe potuto fare uno squillo a Gloria, lei ne sarebbe stata felice: di sicuro, in una serata da lupi come quella l'avrebbe trovata a casa.

In verità, anche in una serata con cielo terso e temperatura perfetta l'avrebbe trovata a casa, sogghignò la sua parte bastarda dentro.

Si distrasse solo un istante, ma fu sufficiente per non vedere, sotto la pioggia, la figura vestita di scuro che d'improvviso attraversò la strada proprio davanti al cofano della sua Camaro.

I fari la illuminarono all'ultimo momento.

Matt frenò di colpo, senza trattenere un'imprecazione.

Scese dall'auto come una furia.

"Ma sei impazzito ad attraversare in quel modo?" gridò, per sovrastare il vento e gli scrosci di pioggia.

Vanessa scattò verso di lui, furiosa.

"E tu?" ruggì "Ti sembra questo il modo di guidare?".

Si abbassò il cappuccio della felpa nera e scosse i capelli fradici: nella semioscurità rigata di gocce di pioggia, i suoi occhi verdi mandavano bagliori.

Si guardarono un istante, in piedi l'uno di fronte all'altra in mezzo al temporale.

In quello stesso momento, furono travolti dallo shock.

Il cielo era lo stesso di un pomeriggio piovoso di un anno prima.

Nella giungla dell'Ecuador (3).

Era quello stesso cielo di novembre … non una semplice somiglianza con il cielo di luglio sorpreso da un acquazzone. Perché il sole era stato oscurato d'improvviso da alte nubi color lavagna cariche di elettricità e illuminava debolmente, pallido, proprio come l'avevano visto tutti e due insieme, mesi prima.

Vanessa sbatté le palpebre, disorientata.

Allora la pioggia battente aveva reso ancor più magico un bacio che non era mai riuscita a dimenticare, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Era rimasto sotto la sua pelle, nel succo della sua carne.

Matt deglutì in silenzio.

Lo stesso cielo, la medesima luce. Identiche sensazioni.

Ma adesso, dopo averla fissata per pochi secondi, era scivolata su di lui una coltre - che strana serata! - mille volte più intensa di quella che l'aveva avvolto quando l'aveva davvero tenuta tra le braccia per qualche breve istante.

In un altro tempo, in un altro universo forse.

Gli occhi sgomenti, trattenne il respiro, tendendo la mano davanti a sé.

Verso di lei.

Il suono rabbioso di un clacson alle loro spalle li riscosse bruscamente.

Tutto svanito, d'un tratto, improvvisamente come era cominciato.

Matt distolse lo sguardo, Vanessa fece un passo indietro.

"Ma insomma, ti muovi o no?!" ringhiò il tale della Chevrolet dietro Thunderhawk.

ooOoo

"Comunque" disse il milionario, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada "per quel che vale, credo che tu sia stata grande…no, davvero, hai talento, sul palco sei una forza della natura".

Aveva ripreso tutta la sua sicurezza, il disorientamento era volatilizzato, scomparso senza lasciare tracce.

"Ehi" ribatté Vanessa con un sorrisetto, indicando la parte posteriore della Camaro "Non ci starai mica provando con me? No, perché ti ricordo che c'è un minorenne qui dietro e…" si allungò senza riuscire a vedere bene nella penombra "qualcos'altro che non capisco cosa sia".

 _Se questa sera non mi facesse schifo l'idea di dormire da sola avrei già preso a calci te e la tua sicumera_ pensò la rossa.

A quel punto Matt inarcò un sopracciglio e sfoderò la sua migliore espressione da acchiappone, appesa al chiodo a malincuore dopo la famosa estate del '72.

"Per tua norma e regola" ribatté senza guardarla "io non ci provo. Io ci riesco".

Dopo un secondo, scoppiarono a ridere.

Entrambi nello stesso istante.

 **NOTE:**

La frase la pronuncia davvero Bruce Sato nella puntata n. 1 Deathstone;

anche questo è un autentico Sato-ismo, dall'episodio n. 9 The Oz effect;

per capirci qualcosa, vi consiglio di recuperare la mia fic Misterious M.A.S.K., in particolare il capitolo Jungle Oddity.

Mo', amici lettori, avrete certamente capito che secondo me il nostro fearless leader è parecchio più stronzo di quanto vuol apparire… nel prossimo il finale di questo raccontino.

Grazie a chi legge.


	7. EPILOGO

Ragazzi, a Trakker's Mansion succedono strane cose stamattina…

 **EPILOGO**

La mattina seguente Matt lasciò la sua camera di buon'ora, deciso a procurarsi per prima cosa una dose massiccia di caffeina.

Scese le scale con passo elastico, felice di osservare che in giro non c'era ancora nessuno; praticamente non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte, eppure nonostante ciò (meglio, _a causa di ciò_ considerò tra sé e sé con un sorrisetto malizioso) si sentiva una meraviglia, pieno di energie come dopo otto ore di sonno REM.

Mise su il caffè fischiettando - una parte del suo cervello registrò che non fischiettava più da quando aveva diciassette anni.

Mentre aspettava, spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra verso le cime degli alberi che circondavano la villa: gonfie nuvole temporalesche gli confermarono che, per fortuna, il tempo non si era ancora deciso a migliorare.

Per fortuna, già… molto meglio per lui evitare la piscina per i prossimi giorni.

Si portò una mano alla schiena dolorante, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: quella maledetta leonessa possedeva unghie aguzze e denti affilati e gli aveva lasciato segni dappertutto.

Aspirò l'aroma profumato del caffè senza smettere di sorridere.

 _Dappertutto_.

Il liquido bollente - nero, senza panna né zucchero, solo con una punta di latte - parve volerlo reclamare prepotentemente alla vita reale: non era nel suo stile rimorchiare donne da una notte e via.

Era chiaro che doveva essere momentaneamente impazzito per infilarsi in una cosa del genere.

E con Vanessa Warfield per di più.

Eppure, se ripensava alle ore appena trascorse non provava né vergogna, né alcun senso di colpa: era successo tutto in modo così…come dire? Naturale. Ecco, naturale.

Anzi, talmente naturale, giusto e semplice che gli era sembrato persino - ma sapeva che era solo frutto della sua immaginazione - di avere già vissuto una situazione del genere, con lei.

Scosse la testa: già, questo era proprio impossibile.

ooOoo

Matt esalò un'imprecazione e si morse le labbra con stizza: il dannato congegno aveva scelto il momento meno opportuno per ammutinarsi al suo creatore.

"Ehilà!" la voce allegra di Bruce Sato per poco non lo fece sobbalzare.

Il milionario si costrinse a ricordare a se stesso una volta di più le mille ottime ragioni che l'avevano convinto a offrire all'inventore giapponese di abitare nella sua dependance.

Quando si raddrizzò per uscire dall'abitacolo di Thunderhawk i graffi sulla schiena lo costrinsero a trattenere un gemito.

L'orientale se ne stava in piedi di fronte a lui, il suo più bel sorriso stampato sul volto disteso.

Brandiva due tazze fumanti.

Guardandolo fugacemente il biondo notò il piccolo segno violaceo sulla gola che il colletto accuratamente chiuso della camicia bianca non riusciva a nascondere del tutto: se quello non era un succhiotto lui non si chiamava più Matt Trakker.

"Caffè?" gli domandò il progettista di giocattoli.

"Umpf…".

Matt scosse la testa, ma poi ci ripensò e allungò una mano verso l'amico.

Afferrò la tazza e si appoggiò - con cautela - alla fiancata della sua rossa sportiva.

I due si fissarono in silenzio per qualche istante. Bruce non sorrideva più.

Poi spostò lo sguardo sull'auto.

"Ti serve qualcosa?" domandò, senza guardare l'amico.

Matt esitò una frazione di secondo prima di rispondere.

"N-no…".

"Bene!" fece l'altro "Quindi non hai bisogno del mio aiuto per cancellare i video delle telecamere interne di Thunderhawk, giusto?".

Il milionario serrò le mascelle.

Un altro istante di silenzio scivolò in mezzo ai due uomini.

"No, perché" esclamò Bruce dopo qualche secondo "stamattina presto ho fatto il solito back-up e accidentalmente…".

Sollevò lo sguardo sull'uomo biondo che seguitava a fissare il pavimento con espressione indecifrabile.

"… accidentalmente ho eliminato tutti i dati del computer di bordo".

Bevve lentamente un sorso di caffè, guardando l'amico con intensità.

"In pratica, è come se le ultime dodici ore non fossero mai esistite".

Matt sgranò gli occhi.

"Per nessuno di noi due".

Non c'era bisogno di domande né di risposte.

Sollevò lo sguardo sul giapponese e lo fissò a sua volta per un lungo istante.

Finalmente parve rilassarsi.

Bruce si voltò e fece un passo verso la porta del garage.

Prima di uscire, però, si bloccò e si voltò di nuovo verso il suo capo.

"Ma devi dirmi una cosa" esclamò "Solo una cosa…".

L'altro attese in silenzio, anche se già conosceva la domanda.

"Perché lei?" chiese infatti Sato.

"Voglio dire… tu potresti avere qualunque donna… perché proprio lei?".

L'altro abbassò lo sguardo, ancora una volta.

Attese un istante prima di rispondere.

"Non lo so" esalò alla fine "So solo che quando ci siamo guardati, lì in quel vicolo, sotto la pioggia, ecco…".

Bruce si strinse nelle spalle e si avviò di nuovo verso la porta.

"… io ho sentito _qualcosa…_ " aggiunse Matt a mezza voce, come se parlasse a se stesso.

L'orientale era ormai sulla soglia.

Chiaro cosa avesse sentito - diceva la sua faccia - tutto chiaro, non c'era altro da aggiungere.

Uscì in silenzio e non udì l'ultima parte della frase, né la meraviglia nella voce del suo amico.

 **FINE**

Ciao, amici appassionati di M.A.S.K., grazie di aver letto e alla prossima!


End file.
